


A Doctor's Dilemma

by Nyashaofgerma66



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting Dildos, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyashaofgerma66/pseuds/Nyashaofgerma66
Summary: Hello!~ So I've finally finished my request for soul-stealer-reaper on tumblr. It's quite long so I thought I'd post it on here haha. I hope you'll enjoy it soul stealer/reaper, and I apologize for the length! I didn't know much about alpha/omega dynamics fanfics, but I wanted to try it. So again, I'm sorry if it's bad. I tried reading up on other fics with these dynamics, so hopefully it's not too off-topic. Well, thank you for reading and let me know if there are any mistakes or spelling errors (I tend to miss a bunch when I'm editing). =)*OC does not belong to me.*
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Doctor's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!~ So I've finally finished my request for soul-stealer-reaper on tumblr. It's quite long so I thought I'd post it on here haha. I hope you'll enjoy it soul stealer/reaper, and I apologize for the length! I didn't know much about alpha/omega dynamics fanfics, but I wanted to try it. So again, I'm sorry if it's bad. I tried reading up on other fics with these dynamics, so hopefully it's not too off-topic. Well, thank you for reading and let me know if there are any mistakes or spelling errors (I tend to miss a bunch when I'm editing). =)
> 
> *OC does not belong to me.*

Law runs a hand down his for what could've been the twelfth time that afternoon. It was neverending to have to hear Bepo, Penguin, Shachi, and practically the entire crew beg him to change course so that they could visit some festival they heard about on the last island they visited. Law wasn't interested in the slightest, wanting to focus on more important matters that needed to be taken care of as soon as possible. This festival was probably the least important thing they could do at the moment, but his crew's insistent whining and begging nearly drove him insane. And Bepo's pouting only made it harder for Law to decline their request, but he refused to give in to his crew's persuasive tactics as he was their captain and he would never be swayed so easily.

Or so he thought. Now, here they are at this lousy seasonal festival where children are running around and screaming and the whole town is filled with senseless noise and chatter. Law still can't believe that his crew of troublemakers managed to guilt trip him into bringing them to a town that's a complete detour from where they were heading in the first place. And to make matters worse, he's been completely abandoned by Bepo and the others who ran off to enjoy the festivities as soon as they arrived. Law would do anything to protect his crew, but sometimes, he wonders if traveling the seas alone would make his life simpler.

There's nothing he can do about it now, though, so he takes a deep breath and goes along his crew's antics. The Heart Pirates haven't been on the island for very long, but clouds are starting to roll in at a leisurely pace and the wind is picking up just the slightest. By the looks of it, it doesn't seem like a storm is coming in anytime soon, but there'll likely be a light drizzle and moderately strong winds by nightfall. If he's lucky, he and his crew will be gone by then and returning to their original course, yet luck is rarely on his side.

It's not so bad, Law thinks to himself. For being a small town, the festival has a fantastic setup with a wide assortment of activities and vendors, and the crowd consists of townspeople, visitors, and marines. Everybody seems so happy and carefree, and meanwhile, the Marines weren't ashamed to join in on the fun, getting drunk and singing along with some of the live bands that were playing there. The scene is so surreal to Law, it reminds him of a time when he was much happier and full of hope for a bright future. He feels a small ache wrenching at his stomach as distant memories resurface for a moment and he pushes them back down, deep down. His kid sister's voice echoes in the back of his mind, but he drowns it out with the music from the live bands, not wanting to plague his mind with thoughts of regret and sorrow. It just doesn't fit the joyous theme of the festival.

Lazily shuffling down the bustling streets, Law spots a vendor selling a number of different beverages from water to alcohol. He already assumes that a handful of his crew members are drunk by now, and the thought irks him just a little. Nevertheless, he orders a drink and finds a place to sit while he waits for the others to find him, keeping an eye on a group of Marines idly chatting each other up just a few feet away from him. They're loud and obnoxious, obviously drunk telling by their slurred speech and flushed faces, but Law finds some amusement in watching them make fools of themselves and spinning stories to feed their own egos.

The conversation bounces around from one topic to the next, sounding full of excitement and glee before taking a sudden turn. The Marines' moods change and they lower their voices to the point where Law has to subtly shift his way closer and strain his ears to fully comprehend what they're saying. Even then, it's hard to make out all of the details, but he tries his best to put them together.

From what he can gather, he tried to put all of the details together as the Marines rambled on. Apparently, they're talking about a woman residing in the woods outside of town who seems to be extraordinarily dangerous according to what one of the soldiers stresses to his fellow comrades. Law isn't positive he hears this correctly, but from what they're saying, this woman is a victim of abuse which she sustained during her time at a psych ward and was subjected to numerous experiments to make her the perfect assassin. The psych ward is no longer in operation, but the Marines claim that the woman continues to live deep in the woods surrounding the town. Anyone who enters the woods never comes back out.

But surely, it's just a folk tale to deter children from exploring the woods and getting lost or attacked by bandits and wild animals. And Law's not the only one experiencing skepticism as a couple of the other Marines call him out and accuse him of lying. Yet, the Marine telling the story swears on his life that the deadly woman is still out there and even has a bounty that's kept a secret as she isn't too much of threat unless one ventures into the wooded areas near her home.

Law still guffaws at the ridiculous story and finishes his drink before sauntering off down some empty alleyways and backroads, making his way to the edge of the woods to get away from the busyness of the festival. The idea of a powerful and vengeful woman staying confined in one area on a completely remote island home to a single town just seemed too unlikely. Surely, she'd want to leave the island and use her strength to either take revenge on those who wronged her or compete for the title of being the world's strongest woman. But that might've been too presumptuous of him.

As he's kicking up dirt and watching the clouds roll in to block the tinted colors of the sky painted by sunset, Law startles. A scent that was faintly present when he and his crew first arrived has gotten significantly stronger now that he's avoiding the blended scents of everyone in town and varying foods. It smells like vanilla and aged paper from old books, an addictive smell but not too strong. Law's blood runs south and his breath hitches momentarily, and all he can think about is that stupid made-up story. This scent has to be from someone nearby, somebody who's in heat and trying to avoid the alphas in town.

The captain looks all around him thinking he'd see whoever the scent belonged to, but not a single person was in sight. He even walks towards the center of town to see if the scent would grow stronger, but instead, it became fainter the further he got from the edge of the woods. He couldn't believe it, yet he returns to the outskirts of town, staring deep into the woods and rubbing his neck in anticipation.

His curiosity gets the better of him, however, and he begins to venture into the dangerous forest in search of the source of this lone scent. As an alpha, Law is normally able to resist the tempting signs of someone being in heat, but for some reason, he can't suppress his instinctive responses. Whoever is in the woods is definitely not an omega or beta, so they must be an alpha. A strong one at that.

As the scent that he's been trailing continues to grow stronger and much more pungent, his body's response to the person's heat intensifies to the point where he's almost nauseous. The person responsible is so close, and despite wanting to find out who they are, he fights the urge to run in the opposite direction out of fear that he might not be able to compose himself if he gets too close. The whole situation is almost nightmarish as he approaches a clearing with tall grass and bunches of wild flowers growing everywhere. And crossing the clearing in short strides is the figure of a woman in tattered and torn clothing. Her long, black hair is draped around her shoulders hiding most of her face, and Law thinks back to the story from beforehand. The Marines never described her features, but what were the odds that this was the same woman?

Wanting to get a better look at the mysterious woman, Law tries his best to tread silently along the brush, but there are so many twigs and dead leaves everywhere that it's impossible to stay quiet. The natural debris betrays Law just as expected and the awful crunching sound beneath Law's boot is much louder among the silence of the woods. Eyes as blue as the midday sky seek Law's petrified ones, and before he has time to react, he's on the ground gasping for the air which was knocked out of him only moments ago.

The woman is on top of him now, pinning him down and staring at him with such malice, it could make the bravest warrior's heart sink even if it's just a little. And in that moment, Law wished he had listened to the Marine's cautionary tale. He wished he had avoided the forest altogether and sought out his crew instead. Yet, here he is, staring up at this woman who is covered in scars and piercings and seething with what seems like both anger and fear. She certainly isn't ordinary in the slightest.

"I'm not trying to hurt you," Law tries to explain, struggling to shove her off of him. There's no verbal response, only a hand that finds his throat and squeezes so Law tries again. "I'll only say this once... If you don't stop this... I'll force you to stop..."

Again, she doesn't answer. All the while, Law can feel himself getting lightheaded the longer she's strangling him, and her scent is so strong that he feels like he's suffocating. His skin tingles as he tries to focus on what to do next, but that dreadful vanilla scent fills his nose once and it's intoxicating. Although distraught from asphyxiation and his own response to the woman's pheromones, he manages to choke out a quick question.

"You're in heat, aren't you?"

The woman's hand loosens as she leans away from him, eyes wide for a moment only to look away in the next. Law goes to say something else to her, but she shoves him into the ground by his chest and he flinches at the way his head collides with solid earth. As soon as Law opens his eyes again, she's gone. He can hear footsteps in the distance growing quieter and quieter, and for some ungodly reason, he chases after her.

He runs in the direction of her footsteps for several minutes, searching and searching for the woman with his head on a swivel until he came across what looked like a small den that has been renovated to look like a shack. Law felt like he was going crazy. Going into the woods to chase a dangerous woman is not something he expected to be doing today, yet here he was standing at the door of what could be this woman's home. Maybe it was just his interest in getting answers from her or maybe he felt pity for her. He had looked into her eyes long enough to recognize that familiar stare, full of uncertainty and spite. By the looks of it, she's been held up in the wilderness for a long time and it's hard to determine if she's ever attempted to return to society.

Law wasn't trying to play the hero or anything, but the doctor side of him wanted to help her in any way that he could. He just didn't know if he could resist his urges. Even now, he could feel blood rush to his nether regions and it was embarrassing for his body to behave so inappropriately against his will. Standing just outside of the den, Law did his best to will away the lust that was growing in his pants until his urges were mostly suppressed.

His heart begins to race as he holds up a fist to the makeshift door, and he could feel perspiration just above his brow. He wastes no time hesitating and starts with a soft knock so as not to startle the woman. When there's no answer, he tries again, but this time, he knocks a little harder and presses his ear to the door that was only held together by thin branches and what looked like clay. Not a single noise can be heard from inside, so Law carefully jimmies the door open and pokes his head in to scan the den.

It's hard to see inside the poorly lit den which is only being illuminated by a few candles resting on the ground in the corner. Next to the candles he could see a pile of blankets and animal pelts. Being in the wilderness, it's expected of her to use her resources to the fullest extent, so it isn't strange that she had animal pelts to keep her warm during the winter months, but what truly confuses Law are the blankets. Either she found a way to make them out of her victims' clothes, or they were simply abandoned in the woods and she happened upon them.

No matter the answer, Law fully enters the den and allows his eyes to adjust to the darkness for a few secends before investigating the home some more. There's not much to look at aside from some carvings in the stone and the person he's looking for is nowhere in sight. He can feel her presence, but the den wasn't very deep. She has no place to hide and no place to run aside from the door behind him, so there is just no way she cold have slipped past him.

Frustrated, Law rubs his jaw and paces around the den, glancing up just for a second only to meet those haunting eyes for the second time. The woman is perched on an overhanging stone at the far side of the den, unblinking and unmoving. Neither person moves or says anything for the longest time, both remaining defensive and waiting for the other to make the first move. Composing himself, Law swallows the lump in his throat and crosses his arms over his chest as he takes a cautious step backwards.

"I don't mean to intrude," he began. "I overheard some Marines telling your story, so I wanted to check it out. You don't have to trust me, but I do want to offer you some help..."

In the dark, it was hard to pinpoint what kind of expression she was wearing, but he could see the candle light's reflection in her eyes. She's blinking now, and her fingers are tapping against the rock overhang beneath her as if in thought. She's certainly not the talkative type, but Law could tell she wanted to say something. Figuring that she was still hostile towards him, he finds that it would be better to keep the conversation going to keep her mind off of thinking about any violent intentions.

"How'd you find me so easily?" The woman interjects, before Law can so much as open his mouth to speak.

He's taken aback for a moment at her sudden response, not expecting her speech to be so eloquent for having been brainwashed, as the story goes, and for living in seclusion for so long.

"I found you by your scent. It was so strong it overpowered everyone else's," Law explains, breathing in her scent as he mentions it and feeling a shiver run up his spine. "So, you're an Alpha, right?"

The woman shifts in place before falling silent again, almost as if contemplating her next words or her next move. Her demeanor isn't intimidating in the slightest, but Law can still tell that she's being cautious, and with good reason, too.

"I am. You're one, too," was her short response. "Are you working for the Government?"

The question catches the pirate off-guard, and he senses that off-putting feeling that comes with deja vu, a reminder of a past interaction he's had. He collects his thoughts, though, and takes a small step towards the woman.

"I'm the opposite, actually. My name is Trafalgar D. Law, and I'm the captain of the Heart Pirates as well as the crew's surgeon. The World Government is just as much as an enemy to me as they are to you."

The only reply she can muster up is a quiet, "Oh."

Despite giving such an indifferent response, there is certainly plenty going on inside her head, telling by how she hops off of the ledge that was once her perch and paces the den in slow strides. Law can see her better now in the candlelight, and she looks anxious. He can't quite pinpoint the cause for her distress, but he has a solid idea of what might be the culprit; the very thing that lured him here in the first place. Her heat.

"It's getting worse... Your heat, that is. I have suppressants back on my submarine," Law says, gesturing to some place beyond the opening of the den. "I can take you ther-"

"No, I have my own," the scarred woman declines, her stoic voice echoing within the cavern walls. She then strides to the far right of the cave where a large sack was hidden within a divot in the cave. As she picks up the sack, its contents rattle, and Law immediately knows they are bottles of medication. Suppressants, of course.

The ex-assassin brings the large collection of suppressants to Law, holding the sack open and leaving the various medications at the surgeon's disposal. Unsure of what called for her sudden gesture, Law plunges his hand in an grabs one of the medications, looking it over and reading the information before furrowing his brows. He grabs another one, then another one, and one by one he see the same problems. They are either expired by years or the doses were too weak for an Alpha. Some bottles were empty, but Law assumes it's because they're the only ones that were effective.

"Where did you get these?" Law asks, taking the sack from the woman to do some more digging. Most of the bottles had been prescribed to people of varying names, but one name was recurring, the name "Soul Reaper."

"The empty ones are mine," she begins, "and the others are what I stole from the town." Her voice is almost a whisper, as if she was filled with regret. "I didn't know how else to get it..."

The corners of Law's mouth tug into an amused smirk, and he nods. "I'm not judging... So I take it, you're the so-called 'Soul Reaper' on all of these bottles? I imagine that name was given to you?"

Blue, unblinking eyes send a piercing glare at the pirate captain, and he raises his hands in mock surrender, mumbling a quick apology. "It's just what they used to call me, and the name stuck. That's all."

"It's not too terrible of a name. Makes you sound strong and intimidating, at least," Law tells her. His already clouded mind wanders when he realizes that Soul Reaper's once fierce expression is now replaced with a solemn one. It's still a touchy subject he can tell, and he only meant to lighten up the mood a little bit.

With the glow of the candlelight in the cave, Law can see the sweat glistening on her face, and he shivers at the recollection of why he was there to begin with. Her heat must be getting to her because it's getting to him, too. He's been trying to ward it off through sheer willpower, and it's managed to stay at the back of his mind throughout his encounter with Soul Reaper, but seeing her perspire and subtly fidget has his pants tightening. It's become too much at this point, and he has to quash this quick before those wretched instincts take over.

"Okay, why don't you come with me to the Polar Tang so that we can get you treated for your heat?" Law suggests, feeling a film of his own sweat starting to coat his forehead.

"No. I'm not leaving," Soul Reaper protests, her voice stern and unwavering, meaning that her terms were nonnegotiable.

Sighing quietly to himself, Law runs his hand along his jaw as he tries to come up with a solution to both of their predicaments. Soul Reaper's stubborn responses tells him that she wants to be left alone, but her actions tell him another story. And he can't just leave her like this. She'll either attract townspeople and Marines, putting herself in danger, or she'll end up mating with someone from town, bringing more trouble her way.

The pirate's thoughts are running a mile a minute, and he curses himself for meddling and getting into such an uncomfortable situation. Reaching into his pockets, he feels around for something in particular. Something he keeps on him in case of emergencies, and he's relieved once he finds it. It's not the most ideal solution, but it's the best he can come up with as his member gradually hardens among the confines of his pants at the mere thought.

"This is a strange proposal, but I might have a way to get you out of your heat," Law awkwardly admits; it's something he carries around for emergencies only, specifically his crewmates when their heat cycles can't be contained by suppressants alone. The ex-assassin's shoulders perk up in anticipation, her eyes beginning to look glazed over as her heat intensify.

"I've only done it once for one of my crew members, and it was efficient enough. I can take this little device," he says, bringing out what looked like a silicone dildo in a sealed plastic wrapping, "and I could manually stimulate you with it. It imitates everything that occurs during the mating process from knotting to the release of a synthetic seed, which is just a hormonal solution that tells your body you've mated."

Soul Reaper studies the device from afar, and to tell the truth, she looks a bit more relieved with Law's second proposition. Her scarred lips move to say something, but all she can do is nod her head quickly. The urgency behind her response is all the incentive Law needs to make him hurry. He instructs her to lie down on her makeshift bed and to remove her bottoms so as to expose her vulva. She wordlessly complies and removes her pants and underwear before taking position on the bed, settling on her knees and raising her hips up for him. The sight alone makes Law's member twitch a few times.

The pheromones are undeniably stronger than before now that her sex is exposed with no clothing to help mask her scent. Law's heart is racing, and the blood rushing to his nether regions is becoming quite the relentless distraction. The now growing tent forming at his crotch is not only embarrassing but also uncomfortable. Yet, Law needed to stop worrying about himself for a moment and tend to who he would temporarily consider his patient. Convincing himself that this is nothing more than a doctor's responsibility is easy enough, but convincing his body is a whole new problem.

Taking a deep breath, Law kneels on the bed beside Soul Reaper and removes the dildo from its packaging. Sneaking a glance at the ex-assassin, he notices her staring right back at him, yet her expression was no longer contorted with mistrust and spite, only expressing need and anticipation. The pirate captain swallows, a nervous habit he exhibits when he's anxious, and decides to get to work.

"I'm going to get started, okay? Is that fine, Soul Reaper-ya?" Law asks, wanting to get her permission to administer this odd treatment. She mumbles a quick confirmation, and with her consent, Law begins.

Repositioning himself, Law takes the dildo and gently runs it along the ex-assassin's slick sex, trying to lubricate it the best he can. She gasps at the dragging stimulation against her sensitive folds, and Law feels a wave of heat wash over him like an ocean's wave washes over a helpless seashell. He shifts on the bed, trying to get some much-needed friction against his aching manhood, but it's just not enough to match his overwhelming desires. The way that the dildo slips between her folds is already doing sufficient work on Soul Reaper because she's rocking against and gasping softly at the cold object grazing her lubricated skin.

Struggling to compose himself, Law takes the dildo and teases the bundles of nerves above her opening with its tip, rubbing small circles against it. Soul Reaper's thighs quiver at the slow and torturous sensation of the smooth silicone circling her clit. A string of soft moans escape her lips, and Law can hardly believe his ears. Oh, how different things would be if he had offered himself up instead of this knotting dildo. But he couldn't allow himself to take advantage of a stranger at their most vulnerable state no matter how badly he wanted to buck into those wet, enticing folds until she's howling in ecstasy.

With the dildo occupied with the front end of Soul Reaper's sex, Law takes two of his fingers and runs them against her slick, coating them well for what was about to come next. Taking his middle finger, Law circled the woman's entrance and slipped his finger inside of her with care. She tightened around his finger and rocked back against him, sending his finger a little ways deeper and surprising Law just the slightest. 

It's difficult trying to stimulate Soul Reaper with the dildo in the front and prepare her entrance at the same time, but Law keeps his focus, nonetheless. Wanting to aptly prepare Soul Reaper for the knotting dildo, Law curls his finger and moves it around for a short while before adding his index finger. Now that the two digits are inside of her, Law takes the liberty of spreading his fingers against her clenching and unclenching walls, even stroking her from the inside and eliciting so many arousing sounds from the ex-assassin. Law ponders the idea of sneaking in a third finger for a second but figures that two are plenty. 

A stray hands grips the one that Law is using to stimulate her front, causing the pirate to look up at her in mild surprise. "Is something wrong?"

Law goes to remove his hands from her private areas, but Soul Reaper's grip tightens, keeping his hand in place. She peers back at him with half-lidded eyes, and her stare alone is getting him hot and bothered. He can feel his face growing hotter and hotter, and he's thankful it's too dark for her to notice. 

"Please, hurry..." Her voice is unexpectedly low and desperate, and for Law, it's impossible to ignore her plea.

As soon as Soul Reaper retracts her hand, Law is on the move. He pulls his fingers out of her, relishing in the obscure sound it makes when his soaked fingers make their exit. Now, it was time for the real treatment.

Positioning the head of the dildo at the raven-haired woman's dripping entrance, Law slowly begins to push it inside her. He watches as her body reels from the sensation of being filled with something larger than his fingers, and it forces Law to unintentionally buck into the air. His throbbing member rubs against his pants in desperate need of some friction, only to notice that he was already leaking pre-cum.

The pirate suddenly halts when the woman before him beckons him to pick up the pace by sinking herself onto the dildo with a quick buck of her hips. Law is absolutely stunned by how easily her body engulfs the sex toy, and the sight alone draws out a low moan in his throat. He just had to hold out for a bit longer. 

"Don't hurt yourself. I'll hurry up," Law tells her, mostly for his own sake. Not wanting to wait any longer, Law started to pull the toy out, feeling the friction against it as she clenched around the foreign object. Her thighs noticeably quivered as the toy left her body with a slick _pop._

Never has Law felt so shameful and perverse, but he also couldn't drown out his instinctual desire to mate her himself. He's better than that, though - or at least he'd try to be. 

Clearing his thoughts, he plunges the dildo back inside of her, earning a startled gasp in the process. He then sets up a rather brisk pace, pumping the toy in rhythm with her own movements as her hips move to meet with his hand. Being a bit bold, Law attempts to change the angle of the toy until he receives the reaction he craves. 

The raven-haired woman's breathing is now labored as Law purposely aims for that tender spot that has her moaning and squirming at his will. For an Alpha, Law finds himself intrigued with the fact that Soul Reaper was so compliant, but he mostly summed it up to desperation and the hormones from her heat clouding her decision-making. Hell, he's going through the same rough experience. 

A hushed cry catches the pirate's attention, and telling by the woman's face scrunched up as a result of the pleasure, and he can tell she's close to release. And just in time, he can feel the dildo begin to swell inside of her, which made it harder for him to pump the toy at his preferred pace since Soul Reaper's sex is clamping down on it pretty well. 

By now, Soul Reaper has her face buried deep into her pillow, whimpering and biting back guttural moans. Yet, her body continues to move with fervor while she grinds against the dildo that's beginning to knot inside of her, chasing her release. 

On the other hand, Law can hardly take it anymore, suffocating in her scent and burning up on the inside as his own body begged for release. It's torture, and he's had enough. Using his free hand, his fingers sought her clit, massaging the sensitive tissue only to be egged on by her demands to reach orgasm. 

Not even a second later, the dildo makes a whirring sound and ejects the hormonal solution necessary to calm her of her heat cycle, and she finally reaches her limit with a sharp inhale followed by wordless sighs of exhaustion. 

The first part is over at last, and Law makes it a point to hurry and clean her up before excusing himself, leaving Soul Reaper with little to no chance of giving him a response. Once he's out of the den and the cold night air hits him, he's shuffling out of his coat and unbuckling his pants. He finds a spot behind a tree and figures it'll be a sufficient place for getting himself off in private. 

His body is so hot and beads of sweat are running down his temple despite the cool temperatures outdoors. Law drops his pants and boxers to his knees and immediately takes his aching member into his hand and furiously goes to work. He's relieved that he's feeling some sensation but tense at the same time because he's concentrating on his release. 

As he's pleasing himself, he recalls the events with Soul Reaper, remembering her scent, her pleased sounds, and all of the arousing sights that stain his memory. He imagines himself being the one inside her, bucking into her without abandon and feeling her warm insides clenching onto him for dear life. He massages the head of his cock as pre-cum dribbles out of it and coats his fingers. 

His skin is on fire, and waves of pleasure shoot up his body in the most delightful way. There's a tightening sensation at his scrotum, and he can tell he's about to come. Law tries to quiet his breathing by biting his lip and continues on with his journey to release. He's fully aware of how close he is when his cock begins to throb and his scrotum feels like it's being squeezed, leaving him a shaking mess as he nears his orgasm and relieves the pressure building up within his sex organ. 

One final reminder of Soul Reaper's scent on his hands is just enough to send Law over the edge, feeling his knees buckle as ropes of his seed decorate the tree in front of him. It's like his whole body is tingling with pleasure, and he chases that feeling for as long as he can before it diminishes to nothing but a heavy pit of shame weighing down his chest. 

He knows that masturbation isn't enough to satisfy him for long, so the quicker he gets back to the Polar Tang to take some suppressants, the better. With that goal in mind, he pulls up his pants and damp underwear, buckles his belt, and slips into his coat as if nothing happened. Soul Reaper probably already knows what he's been up to, but there's a pressing question he's been wanting to ask her, preferably under better circumstances. 

But having temporarily quashed his instinctive desire to mate the ex-assassin, he puts on a brave front and treks on into the den. He finds the raven-haired woman redressed and sitting on her bed seemingly lost in thought, but she turns her attention to the pirate when he greets her. 

"How're you feeling?" Law asks, slowly sauntering to her side while still leaving a considerable distance between the two. 

She purses her lips for a moment and looks up at him with her piercing blue eyes. "Fine. And you?"

"I'm okay, for now."

They wait in silence for a moment, basking in the awkward atmosphere, before Soul Reaper speaks up. "Thank you for helping me, by the way."

"Oh, it wasn't any trouble. Just figured I'd help you out," Law reassures her, shrugging his shoulders as he accepts her gratitude. 

"But you got nothing out of it..." 

Law cracks a little smile, and shakes his head. "Well... At first, I was curious about you, but then, all of this happened," he amuses.

Soul Reaper raises a brow and gives Law a questioning look. "Curiosity gets people killed. Why would you knowingly come out here knowing that I might kill you?" 

Law acts like he's thinking up a response, but he already has his answer. At first, he didn't believe that the story about her was true, but since he's found her in that clearing in the woods, a question has been lingering in the back of his head. So, with an outstretched hand, he would offer her a second proposition that night. 

"I thought you might like to join my crew."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading!~ I hope it wasn't too terrible haha.


End file.
